Always Mine
by DioLink
Summary: Yaoi, SephirothXCloud, nothing overly detailed but implying is quite obvious. Rated M for sexual content.


Always Mine

The day before drew weary on Cloud's body as he slipped into his bed, his boots set off to the side and shirt on the floor in the corner. His pants changed into soft black cotton ones, soft and stretchable to sleep in. Setting himself under the covers he pulled the large comforter over his body and leaned back into the soft pillow that supported his head off of the mattress slightly.

His breath started to slow as he relaxed into the cushions underneath him. His fingers still against the mattress cover under his half nude body. But something wasn't right. His ears wouldn't relax…something didn't sound right to his breathing…almost like someone was breathing into tune with him…but only slightly off.

He could barely feel the cover over his body sway but figured it was the air current flowing under his bed. His assumptions proven false when something heavy grabbed his wrists and rested down up on him. His eyes bolting open as he came face to face with glaring eyes. Hatred in the back of the death like eyes…it was Sephiroth. "S-!" His voice frozen as Sephiroth gripped his throat and sent a paralyzing shock through his throat freezing his vocal cords in place.

What was it…Cloud couldn't figure it out but something held his ankles down and his other wrist…the one Sephiroth hadn't been holding. As Sephiroth removed his hand from Cloud's throat the blonde tried to cry out anything, help, get away, even the name of his attacker…nothing.

"Try all you want to call for help Cloud…you'll never free yourself from me…you forever and will always be mine." With a smirk coming to his face Sephiroth pressed a hand into Cloud's abdomen before shooting a high level attack to his stomach. An even brighter smile coming to his face as the scrunched face of pain went over Cloud's expression. "Does that hurt Cloud?" He whispered as he leaned closer and nipped the bottom of the blonde's ear. Ah he could feel the soft body tense underneath him…was he scared?

What was Sephiroth doing? This man...this...monster! He wasn't killing him...no...he was planning to. With his body tensing as Sephiroth nipped his ear again Cloud tried to move his wrists his eyes clenching lightly as he tried to pull himself from Sephiroth. "!!" His body froze as he felt something piercing through his neck...almost like small holes were going into his throat...it was then he felt a lustful sensation flowing through his body. His cheeks becoming warm as his lips pouted out in a silent enjoyment. What was Sephiroth planning? "Nngh..." Cloud barely moaned as the sensation on his neck only intensified...Sephiroth was suckling on his tender skin...on one of the most tender spots on Cloud's body. He didn't want it but...something deep inside him took in each sensation, each arousing wave that flowed through him.

However this feeling died as he felt the strong hands go to his hips and hook the clothing that covered him. Lifting his head from the actions being done he tried to get a look at what the other was doing when his head was pushed back down. Sweet whispers flowing through his ear and a tingling travelled down his spine almost paralyzing him.

Pressing his palm in Cloud's left hip he smirked as the blonde seemed to grow more worried with time. He was going to take a hit to Cloud's pride... Pulling on the soft cotton the clothing slipped over Cloud's hips and thighs. A deep almost sinister chuckle coming from the silver-haired male as he leaned down and bit down on to Cloud's lip. His teeth sinking into the luscious full lips that were quivering in his mouth. Ah yes...Cloud was quite scared...it was such a feeling of excitement such amazing arousal. He knew it wouldn't last though. It died as quickly as it came though it remained in the throbbing lower region's of his body as lustful fire that drove his senses. The fear, the scent of his blood, the shaking of his body...it tantilized his senses...this was heaven.

With the cotton pants that covered Cloud now on the floor Sephiroth's own clothing was removed and sat on the floor over top of Cloud's. A smirk coming to the fine features...it was like a glimpse into the future.

There was no doubt in his mind. Cloud was certain of Sephiroth's objectives. But he would never think his enemy would go to such drastic measures to break Cloud's pride...to take his mind off of his objectives.

With a sharp inhale a burst of pain flodded Cloud's senses, his lower backside region burning and tearing. The feeling painful but, oddly enough, quite enjoyable. His breath started to come in small heaves as the male a top him made quicker movements and started to pressed further against Cloud. His head and back arching as he gripped the bed, the corners of his eyes collecting tears. "N..." He could barely get a single letter out let alone a word. His chest rising and falling faster as a rising heat flowed through his entire senses...

vvvvv

Hours...hours and hours had past as Cloud grueled through the same experience over and over...what did Sephiroth want? What did he want Cloud to do? What could he do to stop this!? What was this...the fourth...maybe fifth time...? He couldn't feel his legs anymore. He wanted it to stop he wanted it all to stop. He was in his home...Tifa was just in the next room...how could no one here this!? How could no one come to his rescue? As the male atop of him leaned down he freed himself from Cloud for hopefully the last time.

Cloud was Sephiroth's new toy. Bringing his mouth to Cloud's ear he whispered calm toned but dark words that Cloud would never forget. "You're always...mine Cloud...always mine."

* * *

Oh my, Sephiroth and Cloud yaoi! Pretty hot huh? Damn! Haha! Anyways yeah hope you guys enjoyed it. I just kinda threw it together randomly. 


End file.
